Band of Misfortunates
by Longstrider
Summary: Five Attack on Titan cosplayers find themselves trapped in the world of titans. Mistaken for some of the characters, misfortune falls upon them. Rated T for safety, due to violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Konnichiwa! Here is the prologue; it is rather short, but oh well. Enjoy for now. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Attack on Titan, characters, places etc. You get the picture. I only own my OC's (so far: Brooke, Jamie, Ash, Madeline and Four) I don't plan on having a ship between my OC's and the Attack on Titan characters...yeah sorry. I will try to go based off the show and the manga, since the show has only released the 1st season. I will post when I will have a spoiler for those who don't plan on reading the manga.**

_**Prologue:**_

_** Zwack! The claw of the maneuver gear fell helplessly away from the intended spot. Her eyes darted back over her shoulder as she plummeted downward. Three still tailed her, two from the scouting and one from the police division; they weren't too far behind zipping through the air with their own gear. The second cord snapped, as she drew closer to the pavement. She coiled herself into a ball and waited for the impact. She landed shoulder first, and then rolled hard into one of the buildings. She wheezed as the breath was violently knocked out of her. She sprawled out on the ground trying to regain her breath. The girl pressed her knuckles into the ground. She held the handles to the gear with her remaining two blades intact. Then she tried to crawl. She glanced desperately around. If only she could scamper into one of the buildings or into an alleyway. Her eyes averted from the buildings behind her as shouts echoed nearby. She weakly raised one of the blades, and propped it up for support. The girl's eye's narrowed behind her unkempt blonde bangs, as two of the figures landed on the rooftop of the building across the street. She rose slowly; her knees knocking together. She took a defensive step back and raised her blades.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Sleepy Time

**A/N: Hey! I finally finished corrections on the first chapter. This is my 1st AOT/SNK fanfic. I had to make several changes such as names etc. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Attack on Titan characters, places etc. My OC's consist of: ****Brooke, Jamie, Ash, Madeline and Seven (was Four but I changed that not to confuse people with Four from _Divergent. _Good book though...Any who like I said earlier ****I don't plan on having a ship between my OC's and the Attack on Titan characters. I will try to go based off the show and the manga, since the show has only released the 1st season. I will post when I will have a spoiler for those who don't plan on reading the manga. So that's it. Enjoy!**

The fog lifted its trailing tentacles from around the band of cosplayers. The coarse call of a crow beckoned to them. It shifted its beady eyes as it cocked its head sideways. A sudden flash jumped from a camera; the bird's feathers rustled as it lunched itself into flight.

Brooke emerged from behind the camera lense; her green eyes gleaming. "Come on you guys; put a little more spirit into it!" She tapped her booted foot.

"Oh, please just take the freakin picture! I can't stand another minute of this; I need food and I need it now!" Jamie whined.

Brooke smiled coldly at him before turning to the rest of the group. "Oh, come on. You ate twenty minutes ago in the car. There's no way you could be hungry now. Besides it would go faster if you guys didn't look like you were dying."

There was a dry laughter from behind Jamie. "Seriously, you expect us to stand still for two hours and not be hungry or stiff?" The voice added bitterly.

Brooke looked at the speaker, a blonde; her bangs were a short but they casted a shadow across her face.

Brooke raised her hand. "I hear you." She smirked as someone's stomach growled. The mood of the group seemed to lighten. "But, please, one more picture. This will be the last one, I promise." She raised the camera and angled it. "Uh, could you raise your blades higher Seven?" She looked up at one of the last members of the group, a tall sturdy teenage guy. Well, first off, they all were teenagers.

Seven nodded and raised his blades, while maintaining his pose. "How's this?"

Brooke looked back into the lense, and then mumbled "purrfect." She adjusted to the left and then said, "Jamie, Ash, could you move closer together and uh…Ash your harness is crooked on the right leg."

"Really…?" She looked down and examined it. "I thought I fixed it a minute ago." The blonde stooped over and began to adjust the straps.

She made quick tugs, but the straps wouldn't budge. She glanced up at Brooke, who by now was tapping her foot again.

"Sorry," Ash replied meekly. She freed her hands of the prop blades and tried again, this time with a more aggressive force. "Bothersome harness," Ash muttered under her breath. The harness jerked back into its proper place. "There," She said as she retrieved her blade and resumed her original pose. Her body was angled sideways. In her left hand she held her blade in the middle of a high arcing sweep while her right mirrored it from the other side.

Brooke's face disappeared behind the camera. The light flashed into the group's eyes, instantly blinding them for a split second. Brooke reappeared as everything focused back to normal. She studied the picture intently while everybody else relaxed.

She let out an exasperated sigh and said, "If only Madeleine could have made it. Then our group would have been complete." She pouted.

"She'll be here for the next shoot." Ash replied casually, her concentration mostly on what she was doing. She balanced one of her blades on two fingers.

Jamie whipped his blade around towards Ash's face. Clank! Ash smiled mischievously at him. She pressed with her second blade, which she had used to block his attack, down upon his own.

"Whoa! Now that was EPIC!" Jamie hollered. He looked at Seven. "Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, so?" Seven crossed his arms.

Jamie looked back at Ash. "How'd you do that?" He returned pressure, pushing her blade back a little.

Ash glared at him. She tossed the first blade; she had been balancing up; high enough to get a proper grasp on the handle of the sword. She positioned it at a distance from his throat. "Never underestimate my abilities, or you'll regret it."

Jamie stumbled back. He raised both his blades, and shrugged. "I shall beat you with sheer force and with a beating heart." He raised one hand and beat his chest.

Ash raised an eyebrow as a wolfish grin grew. "My, my." She shook her head before letting it hang back.

Seven placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You should knock it off with those corny phases if you want to get somewhere."

Jamie shrugged his shoulder. "I don't need to take advice from a line dancer. I'm better off getting a girl with my 'corny' phrases par se."

Seven shrugged. "Fine."

Brooke flicked the top off button on the camera. Carefully the camera was lowered into the bag it had come in. She zipped the case up and hoisted the strap onto her shoulder. She reached into her pocket. She pulled her smart phone out.

"Hey, guys! We still have some time before we head back. Do you mind if we go for a walk on the trails." She inquired.

Ash looked at her with a straight face; her eyes dully drilling into her.

"Sure, it would be nice to get some exercise." Seven answered.

"Whaaat! Exercise? What about food?" Jamie's face dropped.

Brooke's smile darken. "Well, I think you might see it useful to lose a few pounds, _Saukerl_. Some exercise could do you good."

"Hey, watch it!" Jamie snapped defensively. "I'm just fine the way I am."

"Sheesh, I was only kidding." Brooke chided. She pranced over to Seven's side and grabbed his hand.

Seven and Brooke walked towards the trail. "First one to get to the end of the trail gets waffles for breakfast when we get back." She called over her shoulder. The two disappeared into the fog.

"Come on Ash! We gotta catch up to them before they get to the end of the trail!" Before Ash could protest, Jamie grabbed her wrist and flew down the path which Brooke and Seven had previously taken.

"Brooke! Seven! Where heck are you?!" Jamie scanned the area. "Do you see them?" Jamie turned to look at Ash. "Ash?"

Ash on the other hand was nowhere in sight.

"Really? You disappeared too?" Jamie threw up his hands. "Of all the times you choose to disappear why now!" He backed up into a tree and slid to the ground. His stomach growled viciously.

Another a muffled growl replied a few feet away. Jamie eyed where the sound had come from. The overgrowth shook as if something was moving from within. An average in height girl emerged from the growth wearing a uniform similar to his, right down to the survey corps emblem. She stopped abruptly as soon as she saw him.

"Jamie? Ermm…is that really you?" She asked half surprised. She walked slowly towards him.

Jamie looked at her suspiciously. "Are you really Madeleine or is this a hallucination due to my strong want for food?"

Madeline put her hands on her hips. "I guess it really is you. Anyway, where are the others? I busted my butt so I could do that photo shoot with you guys."

"Uh, the photo shoot is over, Maddie." Jamie got to his feet.

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "Where are the others?"

"Up ahead."

Jamie turned around to see who had spoken. Ash stood a few feet from them with her arms crossed.

"What happened? I thought you wanted waffles." Ash smirked. She stepped off the tree root she had been standing on and walked towards them.

"I did, but you—" Jamie started, but he was cut off by Madeline.

"Ash! It's soo good to see you!" Madeline embraced Ash in a big hug. Ash let out an audible huff of air as it was squeezed out.

"It's good to see you too." Ash replied breathlessly.

They broke their embrace and turned their attention to Jamie.

"Brooke sent me to get you, Jamie-" She hesitated before continuing, "but I have a nagging feeling she just wanted to be with Seven." She paused again. "Anyway, she wants us to regroup for another picture." Ash replied quietly.

"Yes!" Madeline pumped a fist.

Ash glared at her for a moment. A silent message was sent as Madeline laughed nervously.

Ash started to walk towards a patch of newly treaded ground. Madeline ran after her with Jamie at tow.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Seven as Ash, Madeline and Jamie appeared.

"Uh," Jamie scratched the back of his head. "Let's not go there."

"Nice of you to wait for us." Madeline interjected. She looked at Brooke. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, I ran into some ummm…unthinkables."

Brooke fingered the buttons on the camera. "I see. Well I'm glad you could make it. Now, we have to take one more picture."

Ash ambled over to a clear spot and laid down. She put her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes to the sound of the others talking. Sleep greeted her a few moments later. Her chest rose at a steady pace.

"Brooke, please let's go. I'm begging you." Jamie got on his knees. "I'm hungry now. I will DIE of hunger, if we don't go now."

"Isn't that a bit of a strong use of die, Jamie? You'll be fine." Brooke gestured to him to move. "Come on, if you want to leave so bad then let's get it over with!"

Jamie yawned, "yea, yea." He waved a hand. "You know, maybe hunger isn't the problem. Maybe I'm just tired." He laid down on a patch of dried leaves and grass, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to stay awake.

Brooke looked at him weird. "Ookay that wasn't strange." She sat down next to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Jamie! Wake up!" Brooke shook him. She glanced at Seven and Madeline. "He's not waking up."

"Neither is Ash." Seven replied. He got up from his kneeling position and yawned.

"What time did you wake up to get here?" Madeline suddenly asked.

"Six-thirty, why?" Seven inquired.

"I was just curious why you were tired. That's all. I thought it was related to the time you woke up." Madeline adjusted the collar of her jacket. She folded the fake pair of glasses she had been wearing. A gust of wind tossed her brown ponytail. The fog started to lift.

Seven sat down next to her. "I see." He watched as she laid down.

"Madeline, Seven, I think a nap is in order." Brooke yawned. She sprawled out on the grass with the camera around her neck.

"Are you alright? You weren't tired a second ago." Madeline said. Her placed her arms behind her head.

"Yeah….Just fine." Brooke murmured as her eyes closed. "Wake me up in a few." She rolled over onto her side and curled into a ball.

"Sounds like a plan." Seven said, breaking the silence.

"Ash! Wake up!" Someone shouted panicked.

Ash opened her eyes to Seven and Madeline. "What?" She asked dully. She stretched her arms and looked around. Her eyelids still felt heavy. She shifted from debris of a brick building.

Smoked spiraled into several columns. Buildings lay wasted; it was obvious that no one had lived there for some time. Ash's eyes widened.

"How do did we end up here?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Jamie shrugged.

The sound of a muffled crying touched Ash's ears. Her eyes averted from Jamie to the hunched over figure of Sasha, aka Brooke. Ash stood up and walked over the rubble towards Brooke. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Brooke looked up at her with tears still running down her face. "I'm so sorry. I never imagined we would end up here." She gestured towards the buildings. "Now we're going to die; just for pure amusement!" She broke out into another heavy sob.  
"What do you mean? Where are we?" Seven asked.

"And what do you mean die?!" Jamie added.

"We're in the Zhiganshina District." Madeline announced. She slipped her glasses up on her nose. "And from what I can tell, it's been several years since it was claimed by titans."

"Why did you put those on? I thought that they were fake." Brooke interjected.

"Yeah, they are. I just thought it would be better to wear them rather than let them get broken. I don't want to folk out any more money on glasses." Madeline tapped the frame of her glasses before stuffing her hands into her pockets underneath the brown skirt.

"Wait, so you're telling us that we are stuck in a world full of man eating titans?" He watched as Madeline nodded. He continued, "and on top of that, we just so happened to land in one of their territories?" Jamie asked.

Seven raised an eyebrow and replied. "Yeah, it looks to be that way." He turned and looked at Jamie, Ash and Brooke. "Well if that's the case, then we should find somewhere to hide from the titans until we can figure out a plan."

"A PLAN! You got to be freaking kidding me. How can you say that so calmly and not be freaking out?" Jamie moved closer to Seven as he spoke.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Seven walked up to Jamie. "Not act calm? What good is that going to do?" He waited for Jamie's silence to break. "Someone has to lead." He turned his back to Jamie.

"You think you're the one to do it?" Jamie asked vehemently. "You just assume the position without anyone's consent?!"

"Well, I didn't expect you to step up." Seven turned around and grabbed Jamie's collar . "You seemed to be more concerned on satisfying your own selfish desires." He shook Jamie. "Give me one reason! One reason, Jamie! Why should you lead?"

Jamie titled his head sideways. He licked his lips before looking at where Seven's hands were. "At least I'm not a liar and a coward." He spat.

"Stop it the both of you!" One of the girls cried.

Jamie felt the tension in his shirt ease up as a hot stinging pain connected to his jaw. His head flew back. He raised a hand to touch his right check. His eyes turned immediately to Seven.

Seven rubbed his left check and glared at Ash, who was rubbing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry. It was necessary." She replied quietly. "No matter where we are, if we are to survive, we can't fight amongst ourselves." She looked at Jamie and continued, "I understand the shock everyone is going through. I, myself, am in the same state, but that doesn't give us the excuse to fight."

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have pushed you guys to take pictures!" Brooke wailed.

"Do you know how we got here?" Ash asked quickly.

"No! But it's possible that this could be my punishment from pushing you guys!" Brooke flashed her teary eyes at Ash.

"That's unheard of. If you were to be punished why did we get stuck with you?" Madeline pointed out.

Brooke stopped crying. "Now that you say that…" She shook her head. "Then it doesn't make sense. Why and how are we here?"

Seven offered a hand to Brooke. "Don't worry. We'll figure things out eventually. Let's leave the maneuver gear since it will inhibit us from much movement."

It took a good twenty minutes to remove all their maneuver gear. The gear lay scattered among the debris.

"It's a pity we have to leave it behind. I worked so hard at creating mine." Brooke sighed as she tossed her gear into one of the remaining corners. "But it's for the best isn't it?"

Ash nodded. She walked to the edge of the opening. They were on the second level of a building that used to be a shop; she judged by looking at the contorted piece of metal that jutted out from the brick. She glanced around looking for titans; none were in sight.

Jamie walked up beside her and looked up. The overhanging of the roof was still intact. A part of the wall to their left jutted out. Jamie stepped up onto the jutting part of the wall and reached for the overhanging of the roof. He climbed up quickly.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Seven yelled. The thundering of hooves drowned the sound of his voice. Seven climbed up after him.

They both stood on the rooftop of the building. Seven reached to grab Jamie's survey corps jacket.

"Do you want to get us killed? You just put everyone's life on the line by exposing yourself to the titans, idiot! Do you realize that?" Seven pulled on Jamie's jacket harder.

Jamie looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but there's a legion of Survey Corps below us."

Seven looked down and watched as the legion of Survey Corps passed on horseback. "Ash! Brooke! Madeline! Get up here!"

The girls joined them shortly.

"Run, we gotta get their attention!" Seven commanded.

"But what about the titans?" Brooke protested.

"Now!" Seven shouted. They started to run.

Madeline let out a squeal of delight. "There's Hanji!" She gestured to the front of the line where Hanji was riding beside Erwin. "Quick! Gimme the camera, Brooke. I might be able to snag a picture of her!"

Brooke ran up beside her and said in between pants, "I'd almost forgot… that we had… the camera." She lifted the strap from around her neck and passed it along to Madeline. "Please be…very careful with it….My dad will kill me…if it gets broken."

Eren glanced up to his right. He spotted five figures running without their three dimension maneuver gear.

"Idiots," he muttered.

He watched them closely as they grew nearer to them. His eyes widened "Impossible!" He looked at Petra, then back at the look a likes running on the rooftops. "Why are Sasha, Jean, and Annie…?" His voice trailed as his eyes fell on the boy who looked almost identical to himself.

"They're all supposed to be with their units." Oluo replied casually. He looked up to see what Eren was talking about. "What are those foo-"He accidently bit down on his tongue as his horse ran over a section of uneven street.

Eren watched as the one who vaguely looked like Hanji lifted a strange contraption. The contraption flashed. "What the hell are they doing?!"

Levi glanced back at Eren. "What's all the noise for Jeager?"

"Sir," Eren's eyes looked up at the group on the rooftops. "We're being followed."

**A/N: DUN..DUN..DUN! So tell me what you think and review. I've already started working on writing the second chapter. So hopefully it won't be long before I post it here. **


	3. Chapter 2 Losses Before Truth

**A/N: Hiya! Disclaimer: I don't own any of AOT/SnK characters, etc. Only my OCs ****consist of: ****Brooke, Jamie, Ash, Madeline and Seven etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash felt her muscles begin to burn from the running. She felt the uneasy feeling of being watched. She carefully looked down and made direct eye contact with Levi. His gaze unwaveringly held her in his sight. There was something unnerving about him that made her want to stop. Stop. She meditated on the word.

"Stop!" The word paralyzed her and momentarily put a block on her thoughts. She looked behind her. One of the support group member's was running behind her, with his blades flailing about. She looked back at the others. They seemed to not have heard the man and were continuing to pursue the legion. What should she do, stop or run? She hesitated.

"Ash, come on!" The sound of Seven's voice broke through to her. Ash sluggishly looked at him. They were already almost to the end of row of buildings; then there was a yawning gap before a shorter row of buildings continued on until the final wall. Like a brick through a glass window her senses picked up the peril that approached her.

She turned in time to see a booted foot flying at her face. Adrenaline rushed as she dodged to her left, half surprising herself that she could pull it off. She moved forward and around the man. The man skidded across the roofing before coming to a halt. He swung his blades down from above at her.

"Stop moving, you!" The man lunged at her.

Ash ducked under his arms. She felt a blow strike her at the back. Her steps staggered forward before she fell. She looked towards the others. Jamie was struggling from Seven's grasp. He broke free and began running towards her. She reached towards him, and then pulled back. She tasted the metallic taste of blood in her cheek. She mouthed to Seven the word '_run'_.

"Jamie! Get back here!" Seven hollered, but Jamie did not pay heed.

"Fool," Ash muttered to herself.

She rolled over onto her back and faced the soldier. "I can take care of myself!" She said with a low growl in the back of her throat. Out of self-defense, she propelled her feet out at him, aiming for the groin. He flew over her head. She heard the thud of his body striking the siding of the roof. Smirking, she rolled back onto her stomach and tried to get up. She staggered the first few steps. She spat out a clump of blood and glanced down at the soldier. He was hanging on the roof, with the staggering end of the legion beneath him. Pity tugged at her. She held her side as she stumbled towards him.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Jamie stood a few feet from her. His voice hinted an uncertainty. "Come on, there will be more coming. If we want to tag along with the legion, we have to go now, before they leave the Zhiganshina District."

Ash stared at the man, still hanging motionless. "You're saying I should let this man die for my own safety which isn't secured because-" Her anger fumed as she stopped and looked at him. "Did anybody consider it to be safer to go back with them rather than risk our necks out there?"

"Ash, I." Jamie stopped and looked at the tiling on the roof. "That's a coward talking." Jamie turned his back to her. "Here, I thought you were…different."

"Sometimes a coward's way is reason. I think you've forgotten that we are only high schoolers with no training in killing titans. Besides life is more valuable than death." Ash reached for the man. He grabbed her hand. Slowly she hoisted him up.

The man leaned into her and whispered "No thanks, traitor." He reeled around and let go of her. Ash's momentum carried her over the edge in time for Jamie to turn his head and look at her. His eyes widened with horror.

"Nooo!" He screamed. He elbowed the guy in the gut as he rushed to the edge.

Ash reached up for something to grab onto. Her hand caught onto a rough window edge. "No, I don't want to die! Not yet!" She coughed. Her hand slowly started to slip.

"Ash! Hang on.. don't let go!" Jamie was about to lower himself to offer his hand.

"I won't...hurry! I don't know if I can hold on for much longer." The pain in her knuckles intensified. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Jamie yelped as the man pulled him back by the hair.

"Jamie! No!" Ash cried. "This has to be a bad dream; there's no way that this could be real." Her eyes grew watery. She looked down at the pavement. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

* * *

Jamie struggled to break free. "AHHHUG!" He shrieked as hair was torn from his head. He eyed the hair the soldier held in his fist. Jamie threw a punch towards the soldier's nose before he could react. He kneed him in the gut. Jamie grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The soldier's grasp around the handle released. The blade clattered to the ground.

He brought the soldier to the edge and let him hang off halfway. Jamie searched for Ash. "Ash?!" He called for her. Jamie looked at the man and angrily screamed, "Why did you kill her!She had a right to live. I could've saved her! I could've saved her." Jamie held a hand to his face. His eyes darted along the road below, still searching for her. When he couldn't find her, he looked back at the man. " Do you have any last words coward!"

The soldier turned his head and cursed at him.

"Then go to hell," Jamie replied harshly. He let go. He looked back to the road with disbelief in his eyes. "She's gone. I just killed somebody." He looked down at his hands. "This can't be real. Why couldn't I save her?"

A scream welled up into his throat. He howled, clenching his fists. "You be damned Survey Corps!" He turned to catch up with the others.

* * *

Brooke looked at him. "Where's Ash?" She asked as the group stopped

It was the one question Jamie didn't want to hear. He didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't say anything.

Seven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Get your hands off me!" Jamie shrugged him off. "She's..she's dead."

"What did you say?" Seven stopped and regarded him. "What do you mean she's dead?!"

Jamie shook his head. Seven grabbed him by the jacket. "Come on man! Tell me!"

"She," He hesitated, " was thrown off the roof by one of the support members….I tried to save her. I did try! But, he pulled me away from her before I could get another chance to help her back up." Jamie swallowed as tears began to fall freely from his eyes. "By the time, I had the upper hand she was gone. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I killed him."

Seven let go of Jamie's jacket. He shook his head. "This can't be. oh, god. Why?" He looked at the girls before glancing at Jamie. "I can't believe it. This is happening to quickly!" The words caught in his throat. He placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "All that I can think of, is that she will be missed." He squeezed his shoulder. He wiped his eyes with his other hand.

Jamie's hand still was wrapped tightly in a fist. "I always admired the Survey Corps since I started to watch the show, but since this has happened; I can't bring myself to forgive them." He looked at Seven. "I hope you all will find forgiveness in your hearts for me."

"Why?" Brooke asked. "Tell me what's going on!?" she screamed. Panic held her tightly. She grabbed Jamie's sleeve.

Jamie shrugged her off. Quietly he spoke. "Ash is dead." He bit his lip. " I was too late to save her."

Brooke took a shaky step away from him as he looked up at her. She shook her head in disbelief. "No. No." She walked back into Madeline. She looked back at her.

Madeline stood dazed. The camera in her hands shook.

A shadow fell on the rooftop; its fingers clawing aimlessly. A low moan accompanied it.

Seven stared up at the gaping titan. "Oh, crap. MOVE!"

The titan reached to grab Madeline and Brooke. Brooke stood, too stunned to move. Madeline snapped out of her trance and pushed Brooke away but before she could move the hand scooped her up. She squirmed in its grasp.

Seven grabbed Brooke as she was propelled forward. The tiling of the roof leapt up like a wave as the titan made another effort to grab Brooke.

Madeline screamed. "LET GO ME YOU FREAK!" She hammered the titan's hand with her fists. The brims of her eyes were now filled with tears.

The titan turned its big eyes to her. It stared at her with delight. Its grip grew stronger around Madeline's fragile figure.

Madeline gasped for breath. The feeling in her legs seemed to grow numb for a moment before they started to scream with pain. She cast her last glance at the others.

Jamie, Brooke and Seven were knocked by the debris that flew. Jamie slammed hard farther down the row of building. Brooke laid across the roof with Seven dangling. She let go of the camera, which skidded off the roof, and grabbed onto Seven's hand to reinforce her grip on him.

"I can't hold you! You're too darn heavy!" She cried. Her hands grew sweaty. Hands wrapped around her ankles. She glanced back.

Jamie held onto her. "I gotcha," he reassured her. Together they pulled Seven back to the roof.

Seven crawled on the roof and glanced at the titan, who still held Madeline. "Damn, he's got Madeline." He stood slowly and back up as the titan's eyes turned towards him. He could feel Brooke shaking next to him. She whimpered too. Fear paralyzed him also.

The titan raised Madeline to its mouth. Its jaws gaped with saliva dripping from its teeth. One last blood curdling scream absconded from her lips.

A whirling sound followed by a hot burst of steam shot past the titan's other arm. The support member's blades sliced the hand that held Madeline from below. He turned around midair. The anchors on the 3DMG dug into the back of the titan. The man plummeted downwards towards the titan's neck. Steam rolled out the titan's neck as two gaping gashes appeared on its neck.

Madeline fell with the severed hand. Steam rolled around her body. She had paled greatly since the living daylights had been practically squeezed out of her. She landed with the hand to break her fall.

"Madeline!" Brooke ran to the edge of the roofing. She searched for her friend. The guys followed behind her.

"Do you see her?" Seven asked.

"No, wait there!" Jamie pointed to a figure struggling from the weakened grasp of the titan's severed hand.

"Where is your maneuver gear? You have some idiotic guts to be out here without it." Another support member landed next to Jamie, Brooke and Seven. She inspected them suspiciously.

Brooke turned around frightened. "We never had…." Brooke began.

"We never had the guts to do anything until we joined the Survey Corps. Our gear was broken, and our horses ran off when they saw titans," Seven interjected. He looked at Brooke and Jamie. "We were going on the 54th expedition with our squad."

The member raised an eyebrow. "What flank was your squad accompanying?"

"Left back." Jamie stepped forward.

Brooke glanced to check on Madeline. "She's gone!" She cried in despair.

"Who?"

The guys looked over to see what she meant. "Our friend, Hanji-"Jamie began.

Seven looked at him severely.

"Did you say squad leader Hanji?" The support member looked at Jamie confused.

"Uhh…yes… errr…no!" Jamie's face turned red. "Why would I say something like that? Squad leader Hanji is with the commander at the front. Why would she be here?" He laughed nervously and glanced at Seven and Brooke.

The support member removed a flare gun from her belt. "You're under arrest. You're coming with me." She fired the flare.

Seven looked over the edge hesitantly. The support member who had killed the titan landed on the roof next to his fellow soldier.

"What's going on?" He asked harshly.

"We have some deserters." She replied keeping her voice low. She glanced at them before continuing to talk.

Seven looked at her. He whispered to his friends. "Guys, I'm not leaving you for good, but if I get the chance; I'm going to look for Madeline. If I don't do it now, I might not get another chance. Will you help me get away?"

Brooke reached for his arm. "I don't want you to go. Please don't go." Droplets trailed down her cheeks, leaving them moist.

Seven looked at Jamie, who looked frustrated. He glared back at Seven. With clenched teeth, "I don't know who you think you are, but if Ash was here she wouldn't want us fighting," His tone lightened, "so in her honor I will help you this once."

"Thank you," Seven replied before he was grabbed.

One the support members pulled his arms back. He was shoved downward onto his knees. The female support member did the same to Brooke and Jamie.

"If you so much as utter another word, I will kill you," the female whispered into Jamie's ear. She tapped the blunt side of her blade on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie forced a smile. "So how do you plan on getting us off the roof and outta here, babe?"

Her boot knocked him in the back of the head. He leaned forward and rocked himself.

"Shut up!" She kept her boot on his head and whispered, "If you keep this up," She raised her voice loud enough for the others to hear. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL UNDOUBTEDLY-"

"Lighten up will you, Mette? Your shouting is giving me a headache. Besides it wouldn't hurt for the kid to know," the man replied.

Mette looked up at him and scowled. She lifted her boot off of Jamie's head. Jamie moaned with his ears ringing. Mette watched as her companion lifted a flask to his lips and drank deeply.

"Where did you get that?" Mette inquired, before jumping back to the previous conversation. "For your information, this kid," She kicked him; "Just deserted with his friends. If we were to let every deserter get away humanity would be wiped out."

The man raised his hands. "So he did, I realize that, but they're probably just rookies scared to death. It wouldn't hurt if they knew what was going to happen to them." He took one more slip from his flask before tucking it away underneath his jacket.

Seven looked up at the man. His cheeks were reddening slightly.

Mette raised an eyebrow. "Fine," She snapped. She walked around and lifted Jamie's chin with one of her blades. "I thought they would have briefed you lot on the consequences if you were caught deserting; they did for us when we were rookies." She looked at Seven, then up at her companion.

"Once we get another man here, we'll carry you back. Hopefully if we're lucky we won't run into titans. If we do, I'll leave who ever I'm carrying behind." She looked at Brooke. "I'm sure you figure out the rest once we're back inside the walls."

The man laughed. "You sure know how to scare rookies Mette. I wouldn't-"

"Please, if anyone is to be left behind, let it be me." Seven stood up quickly. He licked his lips nervously as Mette closed in on him.

"Do you have a death wish, boy?" Mette's eyes narrowed.

"No…no I don't but," He hesitated. His neck grew hot from the pressure. "We've lost one dear friend already today…and I can't stand to see my other friends die."

Mette scoffed. "Do you hear him, Fautus? What a pathetic excuse for a rookie."

Jamie looked at Seven and mouthed, "_What are you doing_?"

Seven ignored him. "Have you lost your humanity?! Has all of this turned you into senseless killing brutes?" He waved his hands.

Mette practically lunged at him with her blade. Seven looked down slowly at the blade that was lodged in his stomach. Sticky wet blood clung to his hand as he touched the wound. Mette placed a hand around his neck and whispered, "We all have felt pain from this, but it doesn't make us brutes. Consider yourself lucky that it wasn't a titan that killed you. As for your friends, they will most likely lie in your blood." She brushed her hand through his hair and smiled grimly. She pulled the blade out.

Seven coughed a lump of blood as he fell over. He rolled over onto his back. Blood seeped out of his gut.

"Seven!" Brooke scampered over to him.

Mette kicked her back. "Stay where you are!"

Brooke whimpered. She eyed Mette's blade.

"I'm sorry guys." Seven muttered. "I.." His voice faded.

After a silence, Jamie looked up at Mette. "Do you plan on killing us too?" He spoke with clenched teeth.

Mette ignored him and kicked Seven's body. It flopped awkwardly with steam trailing behind it. "Faust, grab the girl. We need to get out of here before it's too late. We'll execute them somewhere else."

Faust sighed. He grabbed Brooke by the arm and hulled her up. "She's probably lighter than the boy. How 'bout I carry him and you take the girl," he offered.

Mette pushed Jamie towards him. "Fine by me, I wouldn't trust you with the girl in the first place." She discharged her bloodied blade. She picked Brooke up. "You better hold on."

Brooke stared at her, still in shock with watery eyes. She remained unresponsive.

Faust picked up Jamie and tossed him over his shoulder. "You might want to brace yourself, rookie. It's not as smooth of a ride as it usually is, when you are going solo. This is probably be the last time you'll "use" the maneuver gear."

"My first and last." Jamie muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Review. More will come soon. ;)**


End file.
